Dans le jardin
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Stydia] Lydia avait mis le temps, beaucoup de temps, mais maintenant - que c'était sans doute trop tard - elle était amoureuse de Stiles. Et aurait bien voulu l'avoir pour elle.


**Titre : **Dans le jardin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Stydia-Stalia

**Prompt :** Il est là, sous le ciel étoilé.

C'est qui celle là?

**Spoil : Saison 1,2,3,4**

* * *

Lydia était une fille intelligente, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle était maligne et savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, que ce soit la popularité, les bonnes notes, la reconnaissance des professeurs, le regard admiratif des gens, l'amour de Jackson.

Bon ça c'était avant de faire la rencontre de Peter, de découvrir qu'elle était une Banshee, de voir des cadavres, et se faire kidnapper par le Nogitsune. C'était avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux – enfin – vers Stiles.

Ce type était dingue d'elle, dingue au point qu'il lui achetait des tonnes de cadeaux avant de se décider pour un seul, dont Lydia se fichait éperdument. Il était dingue d'elle au point de savoir qu'elle était intelligente alors que même son copain l'ignorait – son ex-copain. Il était dingue d'elle au point de l'attendre depuis le CE1. Il avait une photo d'elle cachée sous son oreiller, il avait imaginé leur avenir (la grande maison et le chien, sans omettre les enfants qui courraient dans le jardin).

Est-ce que c'était parce que ça la mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle le repoussait ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle le voyait cramponné à cet amour impossible ? Prêt à tout pour elle, prêt à la protéger de tous les dangers, prêt à lui dire combien il croyait en elle, combien il lui faisait confiance. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait peur d'un amour aussi inconditionnel ?

Pourrait-elle lui rendre ? Lui redonner ? Lydia visait le plaisir et la passion avant l'amour, elle visait son bien être avant de penser à l'autre, elle ne ferait que détruire Stiles. Il deviendrait son objet, son paillasson, elle lui ferait du mal et il s'inclinerait devant elle pour recevoir les coups. Ils n'étaient pas compatibles, voilà tout.

Et puis Malia était arrivée. C'était qui celle là d'abord ? D'où elle sortait ? Une fille coyote qui avait vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie dans la peau d'un animal pouvait-elle vraiment aimer ? Lydia était sûre que non, mais Malia ne se préoccupait pas du mal qu'elle ferait, elle profitait c'était tout. Et Stiles était là.

Stiles qui était devenu un garçon facile – où donc était passé son incroyable fidélité ? Stiles qui tout à coup disait oui à toutes filles qui voulaient bien coucher avec lui, l'embrasser, simplement qui accepterait de sortir avec lui.

Jolie c'était mieux, mais tant qu'elle voulait bien, ça allait.

Et Malia voulait bien. Elle voulait même beaucoup.

_Les coyotes sont des menteurs_. Les seules paroles que Lydia retenait du Nogitsune. Et même si le Nogitsune était un menteur, il ne l'était pas toujours.

Pour cette raison elle avait fait des recherches. Elle aussi pouvait passer des heures dans les livres et sur internet pour en apprendre plus. Et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait appris. Les coyotes sont rusés et menteurs, ils sont manipulateurs et jaloux. Dans la mythologie les coyotes sont souvent représentés comme des farceurs ou pire comme le mal absolu.

Sans oublier que Malia était la fille de Peter, Peter l'oncle psychopathe de Derek.

Alors non, Lydia n'avait pas confiance en Malia. Certains diraient que c'était de la jalousie mal placée, mais elle ne rendrait pas heureux Stiles, elle lui ferait du mal, elle le manipulerait, elle aspirerait sa vie jusqu'à la moelle et le jetterait une fois qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

Et plus Lydia regardait Stiles, plus elle le connaissait, plus elle l'appréciait. Plus elle l'aimait. C'était peut-être trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, ça n'avait peut-être aucun sens de tomber amoureuse de lui maintenant, mais c'était ainsi.

Lydia avait été trop souvent avec Stiles, ils s'étaient trop soutenus, trop aidés, avaient trop longtemps fait équipe pour qu'elle accepte de le perdre pour une maudite coyote.

Alors elle fermait les yeux et repensait à Stiles quand il était tout à elle, quand elle n'avait pas su le voir, pas su le prendre alors qu'il était là, quand elle l'avait ignoré, lui avait tourné le dos. Et elle l'imaginait debout devant chez elle, sous les étoiles, à l'attendre. Alors cette fois-ci elle sortirait, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle irait le voir.

Elle se repassait la scène dans sa tête, tant et tant qu'elle eut presque l'impression que Stiles l'attendait en bas, dehors, dans le jardin. Il tremblait de nervosité, il avait ce sourire bête qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever quand il pensait à elle, il avait peut-être même un cadeau. Mais il était là, de toute sa fidélité pour elle, de tout son amour qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle.

Lydia sentit son cœur battre plus fort, elle ne gaspillerait pas sa dernière chance, elle accepterait la folie de Stiles, et lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, ferait des concessions pour une fois.

Lydia descendit à toute vitesse dans le jardin. Sans prendre la peine de se recoiffer ou de se maquiller, Stiles l'aimerait telle qu'elle était, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle couru dans les escaliers, arriva en bas, essoufflée, les joues rouges. Mais plus prête que jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Et l'illusion disparue.

Stiles n'était pas là bien sûr, il ne viendrait plus. Lydia avait trop attendu et elle l'avait perdu. Elle l'avait perdu…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit stydia non réciproque un peu tristounet.


End file.
